The Smiling Terror
by The Hierarch
Summary: Among the hydralisk's there were the Elite, the "Hunter Killers" but one of them, one of Kerrigan's personal guard, known only as The Smiling Terror, was dispatched to a secret terran base on char during the Broodwars to sabotage the facility! However complications arise and the Smiling Terror now has a hostage to protect and a ghost-in-training hot on his trail!
1. Chapter 1: Infiltrating the compound!

****The Smiling Terror****

 **Ch: 1 Infiltrating the compound.**

It was a ominous night on the ashy planet of char as a lone black-skinned figure quietly slithered across the ground, using its talons to help pull it along occasionally,all the while slowly creeping up on it's unsuspecting prey.

"So did u catch Joe staring at that medic in compound C?".

"Yea, she's hot as all hell man not to mention really smart, did you know that she actually a fully licensed geneticist?".

"No, I didn't".

"well if anyone deserves her it will definitely be Joe".

"Indeed".

The creature stopped.

a geneticist?

His queen happened to be looking for special cases among the species like her!

Knowing what needed to be done, the creature stealthily came up behind the two and brought its multi-sectioned jaw together to form a sickly looking and glowing white smile, eyes pulsing white with barely restrained excitement, the creature came up and took one of it's pointed talons and stabbed it into it's prey head, then quickly whirled around and launched a spine into the other head through it's helmet.

Moving on its grabbed the fallen man's map and observed its destination, then left without making a single sound, for their would be many more targets that would become prey that night.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Sierra Whitesnow awoke in a cold sweat in the middle of the night with a intense sense of terror and dread, there was something... something coming... for her!_

 _Quickly rushing to get dressed she threw her pure white hair over her face and donned her clothes over her lean and fit body and then her medic suit before rushing out of her room towards the command center of compound C, she had things to get done before that_ _ **Thing**_ _could get here._

 _Finally inside compound C, Venator the hydralisk quickly burrowed to avoid yet another patrol before quickly resurfacing and moving on, he was nearly to this compounds command center when he stopped and turned to the right as he sensed something, moving towards the back-end of some supply depots he saw a small squad of three ghosts that appeared to be standing around waiting for something. "Thissss will not do" Venator spoke before dissapearing and becoming one with the night._

"what is taking that woman so long?" Charles said. "well you know her she loves to make sure he hair looks nice." Bernie said. "Ugh, cmon if she doesn't get here soon then well be penalized for not getting our training done by the wranglers again!" Carlos said.

"I'm sure she won't be much longer, after all the wranglers aren't going to be supervising this training so we can finally have some fun again!" said Bernie.

"Indeed, It's been a while since we have been out, ya know just us four as family." said Carlos.

 _Suddenly the three felt the ground beneath them shift. "_ What the hell was that?" said Bernie.

 _Almost immediately the ground exploded as a hydralisk emerged from the ground. "greetingssss, I am Venator, now be sssilent"._

 _Rushing forward Venator stabbed both Bernie and Carlos through the chest with his talons before raking them downward and out, roughly bisecting them from the chest downward and killing them instantly, then following up on the element of surprise he had he turned to the left and brought both of his talons up before swiftly bringing them back down in a X shaped manner thus easily killing Charles who was still shocked that the hydralisk talked._

 _If anyone were watching they wouldn't have seen anything except two glowing eyes and a sick white smile along with flashes of movement._

 _"now then I mussst hurry along for they will surely find these bodies, my Queen gave me a mission after all...But firssst that ssstraange psssionic sssignature." Venator said before swiftly and silently slithering away._

 _Meanwhile..._

 _As Sierra entered the hospital ward of the barracks near the command center she was greeted by the sight of her coworkers among the usual chaos of the hospital._

 _since it was a operation on char of all places where zerg were plentiful there were_ _ **ALWAYS**_ _hurt people._

 _moving forward towards her work station she gazed upon some new arrivals that came in yesterday, so far she was not impressed all it was were 3 new nurses who were essentially walking around like chickens with their heads cut off and a black-haired doctor who kept saying "SHUT UP NURSE!"._

 _Arriving at her work station she unlocked her computer and accessed the data drives on her research._

 _she had been slowly but surely mapping out the zerg genome, NOT an easy challenge as the zerg genome is in a state of near constant atomic mutation...But as many patrols often encountered zerg and most came back covered in all kinds of zerg gore it was not that hard to find samples of any and all kinds, she had been at it for over a year now and to be honest she probably would have been done if not for the medical director of the char operation severely downplaying her skills and continuously giving her shit equipment._

 _Extracting her research data onto her suit drive was not hard but doing it without alerting the system admins would be very difficult and she was no hacker, so she was hoping that whatever was coming for her wouldn't kill her and she could escape in the chaos that she knew was to come._

 _As she took a deep breath to finish strategizing how she would get out of the compound she felt that sense of terror and dread slowly crawl up her spine again but this time it was stronger and near the end she had a vision._

 _She saw a flash of red, three dead corpses, two glowing eyes and a sickeningly sweet white smile. As the vision ended Sierra dropped to the floor gasping for air while in shock._

 _Giving herself a moment to collect her thoughts..."ok, FUCK THIS". Instantly pressing the_ _Download_ _button she stole the data and hurried out of the barracks and towards the shipyards._

 _Stepping out of her team's supply depot Nova Terra in her tactical stealth suit made her way around the back looking for her teammates, but she didn't see them anywhere "Guys? Charles? Carlos? Bernie?" as she walked forward she tripped on something soft and fell into a puddle of liquid._

 _"ugh what the hell did I trip on? And what the hell is this?"._

 _Turning on her night vision she shrieked and shoved off oh the dead corpse of Charles, his face and it's look of pure terror and shock forever burned into her mind looking around she also saw the dead body of Carlos and the mutilated body of Bernie._

 _Nova began hyperventilating as she struggled to keep control of herself._

 _"why... why them... they were all I had..._ _ **THEY WERE MY FAMILY!**_ _"._

 _With a psionic roar she grabbed her anger as she was taught in ghost training and focused her power looking around and spotting a small trail that quickly faded, she had seen trails like this before only 2 things could make trails like that and they were hydralisks and defilers and defilers are not made for killing, not to mention defilers are not trained in stealth whereas her team had seen multiple hydra killteams stealthily sneak up on marine patrols to ambush them before dissapearing and covering their tracks._

 _"so a hydralisk! Wait their audio logs! There always on before a mission!"._

 _Quickly accessing their teams audio logs she heard the whole encounter which only served to refuel her anger, "Venator? They can talk?... it doesn't matter ill capture him and torture him until it screams its apologies."._

 _"IM COMING FOR YOU VENATOR!"_

Hiya guys, The Hierarch is among you! Just another chapter (made it longer this time! :/ ) anyway in this scene nova lost her team (remind your selves that ghost go through very cruel and grueling training and the only people they can really trust is their teams as they are around each other all the time thus they become their family as ghost never actually see their real family ever again after they enter ghost training!) and Sierra trying the get the hell out of dodge( but how does she know that Venator is coming for her?) well that will be answered later! Also I named our hydralisk Venator(meaning Hunter in Latin) as I thought it fit him as a character! Till next time! R&R! Hierarch out!


	2. Chapter 2: Hostage Crisis!

**The Smiling Terror**

 **Ch 2: Hostage crisis**

Story

"voice"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Empowered voice"**

" _ **Empowered Thoughts"**_

Sierra Whitesnow was running towards the shipyards before she suddenly stopped... that very same intense feeling of terror and dread struck her again, but this time it was different.

This time if felt like it was cutting into her! Like it was stabbing her very being!

She desperately looked around and what she saw thoroughly terrified her!

Floating not thirty yards away were a pair of glowing white eyes and a sickeningly sweet white smile.

The staredown continued for a moment before the creature tensed and the medic ran as quickly as her suit could take her. But the hydralisk was more creative.

" _seems ill have to use a something a little special for this one!"_

Quickly injecting the spine in his mouth with hydra acid, Venator aimed and spit impacting and penetrating through the left leg of Sierra's suit.

Falling to the ground with a cry Sierra quickly tried to get up but the venom in her leg wasn't letting her, deciding instead to crawl and scoot towards the shipyards.

Venator stalked up to the crawling medic and moved in front of her blocking her path. Leaning down to where her helmet was located he brought his mouth together once more and his entire body seemed to vanish leaving only two glowing eyes and a sickly smile. Then he spoke.

"What isss your name Terran?"

"Tell me or I sshall causse u more pain".

"My name is Sierra Whitesnow and I'm a Geneticist."

 _"This mussst be her!"_

 _"How perfect!"_

"Do not be afraid young terran for I ssshall not turn you into prey"

"As a matter of a fact, your going to help me!"

Sierra looked at him with pure horror in her eyes. "what do you mean?" she said.

"ohhh quite sssimple really your going to open the gatesss of thiss ssspecific compound!" "and if you don't then I'll perssonally deliver you to my queen!"

xxx Meanwhile... xxx

Kerrigan was growing impatient with her newest Swarmlord. She remembered morphing him 2 years ago and watching him as he mercilessly and brutally killed on the battlefield, but he always did so with an unprecedented amount of stealth as if he weren't even there.

Except when he rushed, when he rushed there were signs, but even then they were barely noticeable, but that was neither here nor there.

He had a simple, yet complicated, mission he had to Infiltrate the main operations center here on char via a huge mass of overlords, which was divided into 5 different compounds.

At the south was compound A, which held the main science facilities and their nuclear options.

At the north was compound B, which held the majority of the barracks and was the main infantry production center.

At the east was compound C, which held the main medical facilities and was where their defenses were the weakest.

At the west was compound D, which held the majority of the factories and the main mech production center.

Finally at the center was compound Z, which held most of the shipyards and the tactical operations center where the whole operation was run. All flights-n-fights went through there in everything from comms to reports.

Venator was supposed to sneak in through the east where the defenses were weakest and open the gates so that the nydus worms carrying the majority of the infested on the planet, with their infestor parents, could flood all the compounds open the other gates let the swarm in and infest the whole place.

But it had been 3 hours and still she had not received any telepathic message from the Hunter Killer.

" _I'll give him two more hours, if he doesn't report in by that time then there will be consequences!"_

xxx Back in compound C... xxx

Sierra was visibly limping towards the gate of Compound C, after neutralizing the hydra venom coursing through her blood she managed to get away from that hydralisk at the price of opening the gate.

Course the higher-ups wouldn't be happy but hey..."Fuck Them!" she said.

Nearing the control tower she entered to find that the tower's guards were about to change, "perfect!".

Quickly making her way to the elevator and pressing the ctrl rm button, she exited to find that no one was their and limped over to the gate control switches and opened the gates.

xxx With Venator... xxx

" _My queen it isss done!"_

" _ **FINALLY" "INFESTORS, INFESTED, QUEENS TAKE THE FACILITY AND INFEST EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE!"**_

" _My Queen?"_

" _ **Yes Venator?"**_

" _I have found a Terran Geneticist, She is Female and has Psionic potential."_

Kerrigan gained a wicked smile on her face. _**"BRING HER TO ME."**_

" _at once my Queen."_

Venator turned towards the control tower to see a marine walking in. "That will not do."

xxx with Sierra... xxx

The elevator open to reveal Sierra stepping out in her medic suit looking for a backdoor out of this place to get away from the hydralisk outsid.

Quickly spotting a back exit she walked towards it, but stopped when she heard the main entrance open.

Spinning around she saw a familiar face. "Joe?"

"Sierra?"

"What are you doing here?"/"what are you doing here?"

"well it's my shift here"

"oh, got it"

"but what are you doing here Sierra?"

"JOE you gotta listen to me there's a Hydralisk outsi-"

Suddenly the power cut off and the tower went dead silent. Shortly after there was the sound of rending metal and a scream of pain and anguish.

Joe fell to the floor dead and mutilated. Two glowing eyes and a sickly smile hovering ten feet above him.

Sierra dashed out of the back entrance as quick as her feet could carry her while crying tears of despair at the death of a nice soul. Joe had always been kind and polite to everyone he knew and he didn't deserve to die like that.

As she dashed out the back exit she saw yet another person but this time it was not a marine...

It was a ghost!

 **AAAAAAAAAND CUT! Hiya guys The Hierarch Is among you! Ch 2 is out! (YAY! Applause) ill try to update regularly. But im still really new to all this so if im doing things wrong let me know. (*politely plz) anyway the third chap will be out very soon but for now I need to find another job(*also let it be know that flamers will help me cook my burgers for my burger addiction!)  
(side note: Kerrigan calls her generals Swarmlords!)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunter's Fall!

**The Smiling Terror**

story

"speech"

" _thoughts"_

" **Empowered speech"**

Ch 3: The Hunter's Fall.

Nova Terra was trekking through compound C with no idea where to even look.

With her anger running rampant like this it was hard for her to think clearly.

Stopping to take a deep breath she found it a lot easier to think without anger clouding her thoughts.

"lets see here the trail did head east towards the entrance of the facility, but why?"

" _did it already complete it's mission?"_

" _Was it supposed to kill my ghost team?!"_

" _no, the swarm wouldn't care about a few ghosts, but then why wou-!"_

" _THE GATES!"_

"UGH I'M AN IDIOT!" (sometimes yes! you can be!)

" **QUIET YOU! YOU ALREADY KILLED MY TEAM OFF!" (** YES MA'AM) **(0.0)7** (your fairly good MOST of the time though.) (Also sorry.)

" **Fuck you!"**

Running towards the control tower she looked at them with sheer horror as she saw them open ever so slowly.

Xxx Meanwhile...xxx

Infestors, infested , queens, deflilers, and creep tumors alike poured through the gates like water through a flawed dam.

Kerrigan watched all this unfold with a wicked grin on her face.

" **Necroa!"**

Swarmlord Necroa moved forward to his queen's left side, being unusual looking for an infestor, he seemed to have a thick durable shell like an ultra or brutalisk, but he seemed to keep his mobility and could even deep-tunnel to a location then come towards the surface without actually surfacing. The downside however was that everytime he was in a battle he went all out and he is not able to be used in a hit-and-run fashion. In short he used the 'SUPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!' tactic and took advantage of the chaos caused by the surprise tactic to the best degree. Not to mention it took a whole week to replenish his energy reserves after him using them. All these traits he shared with his children.

" **Take your children and go to the west to compound D! I want that whole compound infested then move to the Barracks from there! I want as much of this facility intact as possible!"**

" **Ferox!"**

Swarmlord Ferox stepped forward to his queen's right side, being a huge hulking brutalisk the ground shook when he walked, however he was unlike most brutalisk in the fact that while heavily armored he also had huge thick wings that could carry him wherever he wanted and he had huge claws that could easily grab or hold something while he flew. He passed this trait onto his children as well.

" **I want you to take the new specimen I've been working on, fly north above compound A and then fly as high as possible before dropping it!"**

" **AT ONCE MY QUEEN!"** Ferox roared..

" _I can't wait to see what my new strain does. Me and Abathur worked very hard on it after all!"_ Kerrigan thought with a wicked grin on her face.

" **I will take care of compound Z personally!" (What a Badass !) (0.0)**

" **Don't you know?" (know what?)**

" **I'M THE BADDEST BITCH IN THE GALAXY!" (oooh right forgot about that. My bad.)**

" **Don't worry little author I'll come for you soon enough! :) " D: (SEND HELP!)**

Landing on the battlefield from on overlord with Devouring Ones rushing in front, behind, and beside her Kerrigan walked towards Compound Z.

xxx With Nova...xxx

Nova just arrived outside of the control tower with her cloak enabled when the door opened and something slammed into her uncloaking her and throwing her to the ground. Staring up she saw that it was a medic who came out of the building.

"Hey you have to get out of here the zerg are flooding the facility and that hydralisk is killing everyone." Sierra said

" _A hydralisk!" "Its gotta be the one I'm looking for!"_

"No, I'm going to kill Venator if its the last thing I do damn it!" "And your gonna back me up, lets go we have a hydra to kill!"

Still crying, Sierra looked her dead in the face and said "NOTHING can make me go back inside that building."

"Then I'll jusst have to come to you." spoke Venator emerging from the tower.

" **YOU! YOUR DEAD!"** roared Nova.

"May I assk why?" Venator spoke.

" **YOU KILLED MY TEAM!" "For them I WILL kill you!"**

And so the three-way stare-down began.

All around them the swarmed moved, but seemed completely ignorant of the stare down.

As they stood and glared at each other Venator noticed that nydus networks were popping up, as well as some static defenses along with those new Nydus worms that Kerrigan had been working with Abathur on.

" _What a perfect chance to esscape all I need now is a disstraction."_

Stretching his limbs he observed a hydra kill-team enter the compound.

" _excellent."_

Sending the kill-team a telepathic message they quickly surrounded the group before they could take notice.

"Itss over ghosst. I have the upper hand here." (ITS OVER ANAKIN, I HAVE THE HIGH GROUND!)

"Author ssstop."

"yes please I agree"

"I will Nuke you."

" **Author... No more games!"**

(;_;) (alright alright I'll stop.) (Kerrigan is that you) **"ssssh I'm watching through an overlord."**

(oh... ok.)

" **Good, now then I want to see how this unfolds sooo...TYPE!" (0.0)7 (YES MA'AM!)**

Nova knowing that she had little to no chance of surviving this should she openly attack, she had only one possible idea.

Swiftly cloaking and rushing forward she grabbed her psionic blade and quickly sliced through Venator before booking it in a random direction.

Having seen the whole thing through the eyes of a overlord Kerrigan quickly set out towards Venator's position while sending orders to the hydra kill-team through the team's leading hydralisk (she can insert her consciousness into a zerg. YES, she CAN do this.)

" **Hydras. SEARCH HIGH AND LOW FOR THAT GHOST I WANT HER FOUND!"**

" **four of you shall stay with that Terran and make sure she does not move!"**

" **You there, medic you will tend to this hydralisk in any and every way you can or I will personally have your head on a platter for the rest of my Swarmlords!"**

'"o-o-ok g-g-got i-it"

" **Abathur!"**

" **Yes Queen?"**

" **Get over here ASAP. I will not have one of my Swarmlords die on my watch."**

" **At once queen."**

Kerrigan moved away from her position on the battlefield, due east towards Venator's position leaving compound Z. (still being sieged by the zerg) Fury apparent in her eyes as her personal guard of Devouring ones escorted her towards their newly received objective with due haste.

Sierra had a fairly good idea of hydralisk anatomy, having seen multiple samples of one and dissecting quite a few back in med school on Korhal, so she could see that whatever that ghost had used to attack Venator clearly severed his spine along with mutilating his body in several places.

Now Sierra knew many things about the zerg and while she had studied them for quite a while, she was no expert. She didn't need to be however to see that no matter what she did there would be no way to save this hydralisk or Swarmlord or whatever that voice called it.

Suddenly a overlord appeared overhead, but is seemed .. different from the others, it was armored and bigger more like a flying ultralisk than a overlord really but all the surrounding zerg parted before it.

A figure emerged. It was like a giant defiler but completely different, it was tall with huge spiked spear-like limbs coming out its back and multiple sets of arms along with a very strange looking mouth with two sets of pure greens eyes.

" **Terran stand aside. Must examine. Essence valuable. Must save."**

Standing aside to let the creature look upon Venator. Sierra gaped in wonder and disgust upon the creature.

"Abathur...my friend...can I be...s-s-saved?" Venator spoke with a weak voice.

" **Examining. Chances are...unlikely. However there is possibility. Must wait. Queen of blades needed. Until then. Terran. Keep him alive."**

Suddenly a small brood of what looked like zerglings on steroids arrived along with Kerrigan herself.

" **Abathur whats the situation?"**

" **Swarmlord Venator critically wounded. Will die. Solution needed. Must enact soon."**

" **I CAN SEE THAT ABATHUR! OBVIOUSLY! do you have a solution is the question."**

" **Yes. Queen of blades strong regeneration factor can be transferred. Need bonding agent. Need transfer method. Need constant, consistent healing."**

Abathur and Kerrigan both turned to look at the medic. **"NEED MEDIC!"(x2).**

Kerrigan walked over to the medic and sliced off her hand before grabbing the medics suit and force-healing the wound. Then handing it off to Abathur. (no pun intended.)

Sierra cried out in pain while shedding tears at the brutality forced upon her, but dare not speak for fear of her life.

Abathur examining the hand spoke **"This will do."**

Snapping off one of Kerrigan's bladed wing tips, Abathur deconstructed it down to its cellular level before merging it with Sierra's hand . He then made his way to Venator before shoving it into his mouth and forcing the hydralisk to eat it.

Kerrigan looked at sierra and said **"get to healing."**

No sooner than that had been said the hydralisk struggle and trashed around in pain as his body was piece-by-piece deconstructed only to be reconstructed in a extremely painful manner.

Sierra quickly began doing everything within her power to keep the hydralisk alive.

Kerrigan looked towards compound Z, she still had work to do. Speaking to Abathur she asked **"will he live Abathur?"**

" **Uncertain...Factoring chances...chances with newly acquired regeneration factored. Results...Still unlikely. Advice. Start search for new Swarmlord."**

" **No, not until he is gone, he deserves that much."**

" **Hmm...Unclear..."**

xxx With Nova... xxx

Nova Terra was running towards the shipyards where the evacuation was in progress.

Soon the facility as a whole would fall and she was not gonna be left behind. Coming up on a great Hercules about to lift off she saw the other evac ships being escorted by the Behemoth-class Battlecruisers. She could only smile. "we will have no problem getting out of here." she said.

Suddenly a marine said "LAST CALL GET IN OR YOUR ASS IS GRASS! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES!"

" _That's plenty of time for me to go grab their bodies."_ running up to the marine she spoke "I got some people to go get." " DO NOT LEAVE WITH OUT ME!"she yelled as she dashed away.

"well shit..." Turning to the marines, firebats, and medics still there he yelled like the Sergeant he was. "BREAK OUT THE DAMN STIMS CAUSE WE GOTTA FIGHT COMMING THATS GONNA RIDE OUR ASS AND PULL OUR HAIR, SO CLECNCH YOUR ASSES AND READY YOUR BODIES FOR THE FEROCIOUS LITTLE FUCKERS ON THEIR WAY GOT IT?"

All that was heard was a resounding " **SIR, YES SIR!"**

 **O dear god my fingers! XD anyway theres Ch 3 finally done after 3 days of writing! Sp incase u didn't notice then Read -(let it be known that as much of a bitch she was, Kerrigan was Fiercely loyal to her swarm both times she was infested!) - This is true Believe it! Anyway that's all for now u gotta question then REVIEW! Anywa I gotta go my GF awake now and I got shit to do!**

 **~The Hierarch!**

 **P.S. Lemme know If u like the forth wall breaks!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Swarmlords Missions

**The Smiling Terror**

story

"speech"

" _thoughts"_

" **Psionic empowered speech"**

" **Oooooh Authooooor!"**

"hmm?"

" **you've been trying my patience I want to see how my other Swarmlords are doing with their missions! Also I want to see if my precious Venator will live!"**

"Calm down Kerrigan all will be revealed in due time..."

" **Due time my infested ass! Start writing or I will send my Swarmlords after YOU!"**

"Now now Kerrigan let's not do anything rash...!"

" **Then TYPE!"**

"Jeez your like a damn kid in a candy store with this."

" **WHAT WAS THAT?"**

"Nothing!"

(A.N.)( SEND HELP!)

Ch 4: The Swarmlords Missions

Swarmlord Necroa was deep-tunneling towards compound D with his children that he himself spawned. _"Aaah yes my own personal brood. Carbon copies of me in skill and ability, but not in size or mastery. My children still know that their father is superior in most ways therefore they follow him"_.

Noticing that they were nearing their destination he ordered his brood to stop and wait he sensed danger. If they were to stop deep tunneling and burrow just beneath the surface then they would be spotted he could feel it.

Instead he commanded some overlords to scout the area they were under, and as it turns out there were five missile turrets and and a science vessel in the area.

" _Hmm if we could take out even one missile turret they we would be able to execute this operation but then the science vessel would be able to cover the area that the destroyed turret covered. So the science vessel and at least one turret has to go. How am I going to go about this?"_

after a few moments went by Necroa had a idea. _"I think I have a solution! I can have the overlords spew creep and then I can have nydus networks and worms breach the ground to distract them. One will probably get through and then we could destroy the science vessel while one of my newborns infests one of the turrets. The Terrans will destroy it then rush to rebuild most likely but we only need that small window!"_

Quickly ordering the ten overlords to begin spewing creep, Necroa told his brood to begin tunneling again but this significantly slower. The Terrans realized what the overlords were doing and were able to kill three of them before the nydus worms and networks started popping up and even then they were able to kill two more overlords along with the matching nydus worms and networks before the others were finished building for every nydus worm there were two networks openings and bloodthirsty zerg pored through them under orders from Necroa to cripple, but not destroy.

While all this was happening a tiny infestor almost as small as a broodling quietly crept over to a missile turret infested it's operator and then began spreading the infestation into the turret itself within a minute it was complete, and so it waited for the right moment to strike.

xx two minutes later... xx

"Man that was close they almost got in! Luckily they didn't do much damage. Alright. SOUND OFF!"

"Goliath Brigade Online."

"Vulture brigade here, Wha da u want?"

"Siege tanks brigade, orders SIR?"

"Turret one reporting in"

"Turret two reporting in"

"Turret three reporting in"

"Turret five reporting in"

"Explorer rep- (Boom) IM IN TROUBLE!"

As the science vessel spun down toward the planet the sergeant in charge look to where the shots came from to discover that a missile turret had been infested in the chaos.

"Blow that thing to high hell! Then get the SCV's over to build another one on the double!"

" _That was all I needed!"_ Quickly finishing the deep-tunnel he came just below the surface along with the rest of his brood and signaled to begin the operation. Suddenly infested terran and marine eggs seemed to burst from the ground in a huge circle with the center being where the destroyed missile turret was, not a moment later the eggs hatched and all hell broke loose.

After the terrans started focusing on the infested the smaller infestors burst from the ground and started launching neural parasites at everything that was big and could shoot a gun, while the larger ones started infesting the buildings. Necroa himself along with a small number of baby infestors (Often referred to as Younglings) went after the command center and the SCV's.

The compound didn't stand a chance within minutes everyone and everything was infested. Quickly rallying his brood he gave them the orders to start moving towards compound B. They wld repeat this strategy and see if it worked as well as last time, then they would leave the battlefield and let the other infestors finish what they started.

Swarmlord Ferox had just acquired the prototype zerg from Abathur when he was called upon, after acquiring the prototype he made his way to the battlefield and after arriving he latched onto the prototype and started ascending. _"Hmm I wonder how Necroa is doing?"_. syncing up with a overlord he observed the events of Necroa's mission. _"Hmm using shock and surprise as well as ever I see, not really my preferred method"._

No sooner than he had finished the thought missiles came out of thin air to attack him. **"My queen I'm under attack, if this continues I may have to drop the zerg before I am at maximum height".** Syncing with Ferox Kerrigan analyzed the situation and quickly came to a conclusion. _"he won't be able to reach the designated point for the payload to be dropped"._ **"Ferox there is a fleet of battlecruisers, wraiths, and escape shuttles attempting to leave, drop the prototype on them."**

" **But my queen how will it detonate?"**

" **I will detonate it Ferox!**

" **Then it will be done my queen."**

Maneuvering above the evacuation ships Ferox dropped the prototype.

xxx a few miles away... xxx

Kerrigan saw Ferox drop the prototype and she quickly started concentrating, she NEEDED to get the timing correct. observing through a overlord she saw her chance and spoke to the prototype **"Burst!"**

The prototype exploded into what seemed like lakes upon lakes of acid melting through some ships, disintegrating parts of others, and completely melting most. Only the very best of pilots were able to avoid the deadly falling acid. The remaining ships quickly fled the facility with their tails between their legs, the rest crashed into the planet's crust.

" **Well Abathur what do you think?"**

" **Test was successful...however complication."**

" **what complication?"**

" **Creating these on such grand scales is impossible"**

" **So we can't mass produce them? What if we steered them towards things like anti-personnel and as support for attacking armored encampments."**

" **Hmm could have them mutate from zergling...mutation present however."**

" **What mutation?"**

" **Acid revitalizes zerg cells...can incorporate into new zerg.**

" **Then do it Abathur."**

" **Name?"**

" **Oh I have that covered I'm going to call them...Banelings."**

xxx Off-Planet... xxx

Nova let go of the controls and let the pilot resume control, sighing with relief she sat down to find herself shaking with fear.

"that was way to close."she said

"No shit, that's the best piloting I've seen my entire life though, you did a damn good job lady." the pilot agreed.

Steadying herself she went over to the dead bodies of her team near the back of the Hercules. Walking past marines, medics, firebats, and a few rare ghosts, she finally came to rest at the bodies and broke down into a heap of tears sputtering apologies and promises.

A medic came over to Carlos's body and broke down next to Nova nearly mimicking her. Nova recognized her, her name was Andrea and she was the medic that Carlos had been dating for three months, Nova then realized that today marked three months exactly. Moving over to her she wrapped her in a hug and they cried together only to be joined by Bernie's surrogate brother, the sergeant from that nova talked to before before, Micheal he wrapped around them to deepen the hug. And so there they sat and cried half-talking and reliving found memories about their lover, brother, and family.

Everyone in the ship came to the pseudo-funeral give speeches from memories about them offering their condolences and even giving gifts to Nova. It wasn't much Nova knew but they would've liked it.

 **Greetings, I am the Hierarch and I am among you once again! So In this chapter I introduced the baneling as well as gave Nova some screentime and some more depth of character and also showed how the swarmlords carried out their missions! Also Next chapter THE FACILITY FALLS! What will happen to Venator? What will happen to Sierra? You'll have to find out next chapter which I will post if I get 4 reviews! (its not that much cmon plz tell me how im doing!)**


End file.
